


The Cave

by CaptainFreeman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Omega!John, Omegaverse, Other, Panty Kink, Tentacle Porn, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFreeman/pseuds/CaptainFreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John find themselves in an ocean's cave while on a case. All they want is some clues to wrap this one up, but instead get a whole different surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry holy shit  
> No but seriously this was extremely rushed mostly because if I didn't just get on with it, I never would have done it. I hope to make a sequel that will explain this wayyyyyy more.  
> Also the tentacles are purposefully vague. it could be anything ya like. Go wild.

It was all for a case. That was exactly why they were in this cave, leaning against a cold rock, feet in the sand. John was in his pants. Sherlock was too. He was not entirely sure how they had gotten to this point. Something in the cold air just made him want to snog his omega, to just thrust two or three fingers inside him and make him scream his name, and-

  
Sherlock had to actually shake the thought off. Odd. Normally he was affected by John's presence, yes, as any sensible alpha would be by such an enticing scent, but never to this degree. In fact, they had both given up the case just to run their hands over each other, to feel warm skin under calloused hands. John was whimpering. Such a lovely sound, too. It was the detective's very favourite noise. He hummed satisfaction, running his kisses up his mate's neck, and nibbling on a few sweet spots. It pained him to have to pull away for just a brief second.

  
Suddenly, his doctor gasped. Which was odd, particularly because Sherlock had pulled away a moment to find a condom and some lubricant in his jacket pocket. A full metre away. Turning around, his eyes went wide as he caught sight of long, green tentacles, smooth to the touch, running their way down John's chest. As his omega moved to kneel, planning on standing up, they suddenly caught him there, like that, forcing his thighs wide apart. Even from here, Sherlock could tell he was leaking all over his red silken panties, the ones he had picked out for him to wear this morning.

  
"Wha-? Sherlock!" John gasped, clearly unable to identify where the source was coming from. Perhaps he would have said more, if it were not for the third tentacle, which pushed his way into his mouth. Suddenly it was forcing a substance down John's throat, and he shuddered, the world spinning. Such an unreal delight, an ecstasy, as if he were floating above it all. The omega did not even notice Sherlock making a move, only to be wrapped around by a tentacle like a snake, the appendage slipping into his mouth, too. A similar sensation must have befallen over him as well, as he made no move to continue his digression.

  
At the moment, however, John was more concerned with the tentacle rubbing him through his panties. It was wet, almost as wet as he was, and the teasing thing massaged over his slit. Oh. He trembled, mindlessly suckling whatever was in his mouth, for it had such a sweet taste. There was a nagging feeling on his nipples, and when he gazed down in confusion, there sat the more tentacles, teasing his milk-swollen chest. After all, he was an omega, and he was prone to have larger breasts therefore.

  
He moaned; the appendage massaging his panties pulled the fabric aside, slipping the thick tentacle into his hole. In that moment his mouth was freed, allowing John to moan, bending forward unconsciously. Lucky he was supported, then. A completely different surprise came short seconds later, as a far thinner muscle teased a more sensitive entrance of his, forcing its' way and curling up against his prostate.

  
"Oh.. John.. John look at me. You're so gorgeous." Sherlock's voice finally broke the air, and with that amount of consciousness John did in fact look up, limbs trembling as the tentacles increased their pace, alternating their methods. It went from agonisingly slow until they were pounding into him, hard, causing his whole body to shake. He hardly realised that his nipples were leaking, just a bit, just enough to tingle and make him moan.

"Christ! Sherlock! Please!" John begged to whomever was doing this, pathetically trying to bounce himself on what was giving him such pleasure. Suddenly, he was being filled, and he was shouting out. Even after his intense orgasm John lay on his side, debauched and left in some amazing head space, the animal still massaged his hole. It slowly pushed it's tentacle in and out, just making sure every last sensation was milked out of the quivering omega.

  
He felt water rise to his feet, and after a long while John came to, finally daring to meet Sherlock's eyes. Though he expected disgust, he only saw raw desire. Clearly, someone had not been given the proper assistance. 

**Author's Note:**

> alright, now y'all go find yourself some jesus because there certainly isn't any here


End file.
